


skin

by tiniftlili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Pregnant Betty Cooper, Soulmate AU, darling Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniftlili/pseuds/tiniftlili
Summary: A very pregnant Betty Cooper runs away from her parents to start a new life with her daughter. She stumbled onto Jughead’s trailer in the middle of Riverdale, and he doesn’t hesitate to take her in.soulmate au
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. pop tarts

your soulmates name is inked on your skin the second they fall in love with you.

Betty was pregnant, very very pregnant. Eight and a half months to be exact. And to top it all off, the father wasn't her soulmate. 

She had expected him to be, hoped him to be, but he wasn't. He admitted to being in love with her, he told her a million times, but his name didn't appear on her skin. Not like it was supposed to. 

And so, instead of marrying him, she ran away with a big pregnant stomach. She bought a bus ticket to the first town that came in her sight, Riverdale. 

She believed in soulmates, believed that everything in life happened to find that one person. 

She had a backpack strapped to her back, desperately trying to find a place to crash. 

She wandered through the town, knowing it was late and everyone was probably asleep already. When she turned her head, she spotted a light somewhere in the distance.

The girl basically sprinted over there, hopeless and in need of food and coffee. As she neared closer, she noticed it was a trailer. 

Well, better than nothing, right?

Betty knocked loudly on the door, hoping for someone to hear her. To help her. 

A boy, around the age of 17, came to answer the door. He had on sweatpants and a t-shirt, having clearly been asleep. 

"What do you want?" He asked grumpily. Only then his eyes wandered down and he spotted her huge stomach. 

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I've been travelling all day and I haven't had anything to eat or drink and I really need a place to sleep." Betty started rambling, desperately. 

The boy's eyes widened and he immediately pulled her inside. "Yeah, of course, come in. It's freezing outside." The tone of his voice had taken a 180 turn. He sounded kind, sincere. 

"What are you doing by yourself? I mean you're.." He hesitated to finish his sentence, "pregnant." 

"No kidding." Betty mocked, grabbing a chair and sitting down on it. "I'm Betty by the way. Oh and please tell me you have some kind of coffee here..? I need it to survive." 

"I'm Jughead," The boy answered, flustered by her directness, "and I have some coffee I think." He went through some cupboards and eventually managed to fix her a fresh cup of coffee. 

Betty took it eagerly and slurped it down. "Thanks." She said with the prettiest smile Jughead had ever seen. Her eyes formed a slight sparkle and her cheeks had a tiny dimple. 

"You're welcome." He couldn't help but smile back. "Do you want something to eat, maybe some fruit?" 

Betty pulled an ugly face, "no, but I'd love some pop tarts if you have?" 

"Weirdly enough, I think I do." He went through another set of cupboards and found a box full of pop tarts. 

Betty's eyes lit up as she took the box from him. "You're an angel! You've got wings baby!" She squealed, stuffing the food in her mouth. 

Jughead couldn't help but laugh. She affected him. 

"You're kind." She said when she finished her first pop tart. 

"I try to be." He said, still smiling. The two fell silent for a while. 

"Do you want to talk about why you're here, all glowy and pregnant? I-I mean y-you don't have to if you don't.." 

"Honestly? It's complicated. All I know is that I had to get away from my life, and I ended up here." She bit her lip, "I want to start a new life with this one." She held her stomach with her hands. 

"Well, then you picked the right place." Jughead said. 

"Really? This town good?" 

"This town is crazy, but everyone loves everyone. And I'm one hundred percent sure you'll fit right in." 

"Oh, so now you're calling me crazy?" She mocked, giggling as she spoke. 

"I definitely am." He laughed, smiling from ear to ear.

Through the rest of the night they talked, laughed, but kept it light. 

Jughead knew one thing for sure, this woman, was the woman he has been trying to find for forever. 

—

He was awoken by the sound of his blaring alarm. Rapidly he turned it off, craning his neck to watch the bed a few metres away. 

Betty was still soundly sleeping, even snoring ever so lightly. A small grin formed on his lips at the sight of her. 

Quietly he got up from the couch and dressed himself, even making breakfast for her, before deciding to wake Betty. 

He shook her gently to which she instantly responded. Her eyes flickered open as her arms stretched. "Morning." Jughead whispered. 

"Hi." She smiled swiftly but it quickly turned into a small frown. "What time is it?" Jughead let out a shameful laugh. 

"Early." The blonde groaned loudly. 

"Hate early. Must kill early." Jughead laughed again, but his face showed real guilt.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to leave you here without saying anything. I gotta head to school—" He was cut off by Betty. 

"You go to school?" 

"Yeah, I go to Riverdale High. You don't go to school?" He wondered, his brows frowning. 

"A pregnant teenage girl wasn't really appreciated at the private school my mother used to send me to." Jughead swallowed, unsure of how to respond. 

"That makes sense, I guess. I just wanted to say that I'll lock the door, but there's a set of keys on the table for you. I also made you some breakfast and there's coffee in the pot." 

"Oh god, thank you. That's really sweet of you." She smiled ever so genuine. 

"It's no problem. Uhm, I also left my phone number on the table if you need anything. You can go into the town or something, do whatever you want. I'll be back around 3."

"Yeah, I'll probably go check out this crazy town. Thank you Jughead, good luck at school."

"Thanks, see you later!" And with that he was out the door. 

Betty stayed in the cozy bed for 20 more minutes before deciding that she needed to eat. With some struggle she got out of her bed and moved to the table of the apartment. 

She'd never seen a trailer like this before, barely enough space for one person. 

Once she reached the table her jaw almost dropped at the deliciousness in front of her. A plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and a side of blueberries. 

Betty dropped down on the chair, inhaling the food like a shark. After finishing the food and downing two cups of coffee she finally decided to get dressed. 

She hadn't packed much so her clothing choice was limited, but she decided on a simple black top with a pair of denim jeans. 

After gaining some courage, the blonde decided to head into town to meet some people and possibly find a job. 

Once outside, the stares were instant. It didn't necessarily surprise Betty, a pregnant teenager is not an everyday thing. 

She noticed the school Jughead must probably go to as she walked. It was quite big and quite filled with teenagers. 

Some more walking and some more stares later she arrived at a diner. It was lit up with bright red lights, even when it was the middle of the day. 

The blonde walked in, instant comfort coming over her as she entered. The atmosphere was nice and kind. 

"Oh, hello there, I don't suppose I've seen you before?" The man behind the counter said to her. She walked over, a smile playing over her lips. 

"No, I just got here today. I'm Betty." 

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Betty. I'm Pop Tate, would you like to order something? First order is on the house." Betty had never seen someone who was so genuinely kind as he spoke. It amazed her, how different life could be if only everyone were that kind.

"I never say no to a free milkshake." She exclaimed joyfully, sitting down by the counter.

He turned to prepare it before handing the delicious milkshake in her hands. "So, what brings you to Riverdale?" 

"Well, this, I guess." She said, pointing out her obvious pregnant stomach. "My parents always forced a life onto me that I never wanted, so when I got pregnant with this one I decided I didn't want that life for her. Now I'm here." 

"That's quite a decision to make." 

"I know. I hesitated, stayed with them for the first eight months but I just couldn't take it anymore." Her free hand roamed over her stomach, exhaling. 

"Well then I think you picked a good town. You seem like you fit right in here." 

"Jughead told me that too yesterday, actually." Pop Tate looked up at the name. 

"Jughead told you that? You know him?" 

"Yeah, I came upon his trailer yesterday. He's letting me stay there for a while." She sipped some more on the milkshake. 

"That's.. quite unlike Jughead."

"It is? He's very kind." 

"Oh I know he is, dear, he is definitely one of the good ones. He's just very to himself mostly, but I guess I could see him do something like this." Betty didn't know what Pop meant but decided not to search into it. 

Instead she finished the delicious milkshake and thanked the man for it. When she turned to walk away his voice stopped her. "Are you searching for a job, by any chance?" 

Betty turned, her eyes lighting up. "Definitely! You need help here?" 

"I always need extra servers to take shifts, and you'd seem like a good one." 

"I'd love to be a waitress! Thank you so much." She said, walking back to the counter and smiling. 

"It's no problem, Betty. You can come by tomorrow to pick up your clothes and we can talk some more." The girl wrapped her arms around the man over the counter. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed happily, pulling back. 

"I hope you find a home here Betty." 

"I hope so too." She beamed, turning around and leaving the diner with a smile across her lips. 

As she walked back to the trailer, past the school, she saw Jughead standing outside. With the joyful smile still on her lips she hobbled over to him. 

"Jughead! Hi!" The boy looked up, his eyes brightening as soon as he saw her. 

"Hey, Betty." He answered, startled when she pulled him in for a hug, her stomach barely making it possible. 

"So this is your school, huh?" 

"In all its glory." She giggled at his words, staring at the building. 

"It's pretty." 

"It's been here for a million years and it's covered in graffiti paint and vandalism of high school kids." He told her, laughing.

"That's what's pretty about it." She said back, beaming with sunshine as she spoke. Jughead couldn't comprehend how pure and filled with joy she was. 

"How's Riverdale treating you?" He asked her, changing the topic. 

"Great, actually." She squealed, "I went to the diner and Pop Tate offered me a job. Can you believe that?" 

"Wow, that's wonderful!" 

"I know! He was so kind, he gave me a free milkshake and he didn't even judge me for being pregnant. I don't think I've ever seen someone be that kind." She started rambling about her experience and noticed Jughead looking back at the building ever so often. His absent attention made her stop talking. 

"I'm sorry, I know I talk a lot, I didn't mean to bore you." She apologised and Jughead immediately turned to face her completely. 

"No, I like listening to your stories, it's just that my class starts in a few and I don't want to be late." Her face seemed guilty and so innocent at the same time, it drove Jughead crazy. 

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to hold you back. You should go, I'll be fine." 

He stared at her for some time. "I'll be free soon, I'd love to hear your story when I get back."

The smile crept back on Betty's lips and it made Jughead's heart stutter. "Thanks." She whispered before giving him one quick hug and leaving the school property.

—

"Betty? You here?" Jughead asked as he entered the trailer. He heard a muffled sound come from the bathroom. 

His eyes widened and he jumped to make his way over there. He found her on the ground, clutching her stomach. 

"Sorry, I tried to go to the toilet but I slipped and I can't get up." Her face scrunched into the most hopeless look. 

"Here, let me help." He said, wrapping his arm around her and probing her off the ground. When she finally stood to her feet he could see the tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bother." She mumbled, hobbling out of the bathroom to sit on the bed. 

"It's no problem, I promise. How long have you been sitting there?" He wondered, following her. 

"Just about, half an hour, I think." 

"Jesus Betty, you should've called me!" He tried to keep his voice low but it made him frustrated that this woman had been on the ground for so long. 

"You were at school and I was fine. I can handle myself." She fought back, standing up and walking to the kitchen. He sighed, following her. 

"You seem like you can, but still. There's no wrong in asking for help, especially when you're eight months pregnant." She exhaled, but didn't protest more. 

Instead she grabbed the box of pop tarts from the cupboard and prepared herself a few. "You don't want something.. I don't know, more nutritional?"

"I don't see why." She answered simply, biting down on the pastry and smiling as she did. 

"You are really something else." Betty looked back to face him, a twinkle in her eyes. 

"I try to be."


	2. delivery

your soulmates name is inked on your skin the second they fall in love with you.

1 month later

"Why is this baby so stubborn?" Betty grumbled, groaning in pain as she clutched her stomach. 

"You need something? Maybe a warm towel?" He asked and she exhaled. 

"Oh yes please, and chips!" She yelled when he moved toward the kitchen. As he was busy fetching her needs she focused back on her stomach. "You need to stop kicking and get out of there. It's been nine months, honey." 

When Jughead came back, warm towel, chips and a drink in his hands, the sincerest smile broke through Betty's lips. 

"Here." He said, placing the towel on her stomach, and the food by her bedside. "Little girl still kicking, huh?" 

"Very much." She groaned, nuzzling into the warm towel on the exposed skin of her stomach. They were silent for a while, Jughead sitting by the edge of the bed, both their hands on her stomach as the baby kicked. 

"You sure you want me to stay here, even when the baby's here?" She asked him, suddenly insecure. 

"Betty. Like I told you before, I'd love for you to stay here. You and that baby have really grown on me." She grinned contently, pulling him up to lay beside her on the bed. 

"Can you hand me the coffee, please?" 

"It's tea." Her face folded into a frown.

"You've known me for a month and you bring me tea? Have you lost it?" 

"It's healthier." 

"I despise you." She grumbled, grabbing the chips instead.

"Ah thanks." He said, grinning from ear to ear as she chewed on the chips.

Again, there fell a silence between the two. When she finished the chips she laid her head on his shoulder, leaning against him. 

"So.." 

"What?" 

"You have a soulmate?" She blurted. 

He looked down at her beside him. 

"I've told you about the father of my baby, now I want to know about you." 

"I haven't met my soulmate yet. Or maybe I have but she's not in love with me. I don't know, but my skin is still ink-free." 

"Oh." She went quiet before continuing. 

"Did you ever hope someone was your soulmate?" She questioned. 

"Not really. I've dated a few girls but I've never really loved any of them."

"Oh." 

She pulled the sheets higher up over her body and let herself lean on him completely. "I'd like for you to be mine." She mumbled as she fell into a warm slumber. 

Jughead's eyes widened as she spoke, turning to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were coming slow. 

"I'd love that." He murmured before letting himself fall asleep as well. 

She smiled. 

—

"Jug." Her whisper was panicked as she shook him awake. "Jug, wake up!" 

His eyes shot open. "What? Are you okay?" 

"I think my water just broke." He lifted up the sheets that covered them, and indeed, the bed was soaked. 

"Oh god. Okay, uhm.. stay here, I'll grab the bag and we can take my car." As he turned to leave she grasped his arm. 

"Jug." She whimpered. He turned, concern evident in his eyes. 

"What?" His voice was strained, afraid.

"I'm scared." She mumbled and he exhaled, taking her hand with his. 

"I know. So am I." She smiled weakly, her eyes tears and frightened. "I'll help you up, here." He gently lifted her out of the bed, helping her walk to the door of the trailer. 

"I've got your bag, do you need me to call your parents maybe?" She instantly turned to him. 

"No, please don't. Maybe when she's born. All I need now is you." She begged, gripping his hand tighter. 

"Alright, alright, I won't call them. Let's go." He decided, opening the trailer door as they stepped into the dark night. 

He helped her as they stumbled to his car, supporting her in the passenger seat. "It's going to be fine right? I can be a mom." 

"You'll be a great mom." He promised her before climbing in the car as well and speeding to the hospital. 

She had her hand on his leg the entire way there, gripping it so tight he was sure it left a bruise. 

Once they got to the hospital, he probed her out of the seat and let her lean on him as they hobbled inside.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" One of the nurses asked. 

"She's in labour." Jughead breathed, holding onto her. 

"I need Sadie. She's my ob/gyn." Betty whimpered in pain. 

The nurses sprung into action, getting the blonde a wheelchair and whisking her away to a room. Jughead followed suit. 

As they got to the room and Betty was laid down on the bed, Jughead made sure to find a spot beside her. She looked up at him, her eyes big and afraid. 

She grasped his hand, lacing their fingers, as if to say, I need you. 

—

It took twelve long, painful hours, but she did it. She gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl, Jughead by her side through it all. 

He was sure his hand had turned purple from how tight she'd been squeezing it, but he could barely feel it. His heart was so filled as he watched the tiny baby be placed into Betty's arms.

"She's beautiful." Jughead whispered, his eyes wide with admiration.

"She's perfect." Her eyes were teary as she spoke. 

"Have you given her a name yet?" Sadie asked, smiling as she watched the three of them.

Jughead gazed over to Betty who nodded gently. "Zooey Cooper." 

"That's a wonderful name." Sadie told her before leaving the three of them for some privacy.

As Jughead stared at the two beautiful women in front of him, he felt a tickle across his chest, as if someone was scribbling on it. He ignored it for the time, too enhanced by little Zooey in Betty's arms. 

—

Zooey was back home and asleep in the crib they'd set up. There had barely been enough room in the trailer but neither of them had money for something else and Betty had sworn to Jughead that she loved the little trailer. 

He had eventually given up on getting her to move in with Archie or Veronica, and secretly was thrilled with the fact that she wanted to stay with him. 

Now, late at night, the two stared at the little girl asleep. "I can't believe I made that." Betty mumbled in admiration.

"She's wonderful, Betts, I'm proud." Betty turned to face him, and the look in her eyes was something he hadn't seen before. 

It contained the well-known twinkle, but it had something more and Jughead didn't know how to place it. 

A yawn eventually broke through, and Jughead knew how exhausted she must be. It had been a long day, from giving birth to training how to breastfeed. "You should sleep Betty, Zooey will be right here." 

"I know. Thanks." She whispered, standing up and making her way to the bed beside the crib. 

"Let me help." Jughead offered, carefully undressing the blonde and getting her into some comfy clothes. "Now rest." He ordered as he tucked her under the warm sheets. 

She thanked him once more but he could tell her eyes were already falling closed so he kissed her forehead and left the room. 

He decided upon a quick shower, and took off his clothes before entering the bathroom. As he passed the mirror to get to the shower, he noticed a scribbling across his chest. 

He stopped in his tracks, moving closer to the mirror to take a good look at it. 

Betty Cooper

Betty's name was inked across his skin. Her name, in all its purity and glory, was across his skin. 

She was in love with him. She was in love with him? 

The thought alone made his heart stutter and his body freeze.

And just as he was about to step into the shower, a baby's cry came over the trailer. Jughead quickly put his clothes back on and rushed to the room. 

Betty was already sitting up again, Zooey in her arms and she was rocking her back and forth. "It's alright, hon, just go back to sleep." She was mumbling sweet nothings into the baby's ear, and it seemed to calm her. 

The cries disappeared and instead the baby took long breaths, falling asleep in her mother's arms. 

Jughead snapped out of his daze and moved to sit beside the two. "You're great at that." He murmured, looking at her. 

"Thanks Juggie." The nickname made his heart clench. "Can you lay her back in her crib?" 

Jughead nodded eagerly, taking the tiny girl from Betty's arms and cradling her before placing her down in the crib. 

When he got back and sat beside Betty again, he couldn't help it anymore. His insides took over. 

"Betty, I.. uhh— we're.. we're soulmates." He stumbled to get it out, afraid he'd scare her and her name would fade from his skin. 

"What?" She was clearly startled. 

"I.. uhh.. I wanted to take a shower and found your name across my chest." Betty swallowed, as if she'd been caught doing something illegal. 

"Oh. So I guess I don't need to tell you anymore." A gentle laugh fell over her lips but it ended in a nervous giggle. "I do, Jug, I-I love you."

He inched closer to her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I— uh.. I love you too." His voice was scared, almost awkward, as he spoke. "My name isn't on your skin?"

"I don't know, I haven't checked." And so the search began. Their eyes roamed over her arms, he scanned her back as she lifted her shirt and searched her chest. 

His eyes eventually landed on her right hip, and there it was. 

Jughead Jones

"It's here." He mumbled in admiration, tracing his fingers over the ever so permanent ink. 

His fingers made its way up her body, creating a path across her exposed skin until he reached her face. He cradled her cheek, looking at her intently before murmuring, "I love you." 

He kissed her gently at first, soft skin gliding over softer skin before he pulled her lower lip between his, drawing on it slightly. Then as his embrace became more heated, his hands clasped around her neck, stroking up and down until he felt her relax. 

The barest tip of his tongue moved forward to tease her upper lip, the act of a gentleman who was unsure of how he would be received. He didn't need to worry. Betty welcomed him, and he began to explore her mouth with purpose, pulling her flush against him. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." His warm breath blew across her cheek, a desperate look in his eyes. She smiled, the twinkle evident in her eyes. 

Jughead moved his lips against her jaw, her chin, and painstakingly slowly down the left side of her neck until he was kissing the hollow at the base of her throat. 

He pulled back just as she moaned into his hair. "Christ, Jug." She groaned, her arms completely wrapped around him as she had planted herself on his lap already.

"So.." He mumbled, grinning from ear to ear. "soulmates, huh?"

"Yeah, soulmates." She giggled. And then he was on her mouth again, kissing her, tasting her until he couldn't think about anything else. 

A baby's cry interrupted them.


	3. christmas

1 year later

‘you have been invited to Alice and Hal Cooper's annual Christmas party!’

"Jug!" Betty exclaimed from her position by the door. Jug came rushing toward her, Zooey in his arms. 

"What? Is something wrong?" 

"Look." She mumbled, holding the card under his eyes. "They'll resent me forever if I don't attend to this. I've never even let them see Zooey, we just called them a few times." 

"Well, then let's do it. Let's go there." 

"I just— I haven't told them about you, yet. I'm afraid it will give them a heart attack." 

Jughead stared at Betty, and she couldn't help but crack under his gaze. "Fine. I'll call them and tell them I'm bringing a plus one." 

Jughead sighed but didn't push the subject. 

—

Zooey's cries echoed around the trailer, her arms flailing in the air as she tried to crawl away. 

"Come on, baby," Betty pleaded. "I'll let you have some candy before dinner if you just let me get this on." The bribe seemed to do the trick, because the flailing ceased, although Zooey wore a grimace the entire time her mother sorted through the layers of itchy fabric. Once dressed, Betty leaned away, trying to get the full outfit in view, attempting to hide the scowl on her face.

Her mother's outfit choice was hideous, but she had insisted her granddaughter should wear this on her first Christmas party. 

As she set Zooey on the couch to watch some tv, Betty rounded the corner of the bedroom in search for a comb.

Jughead stood in front of the mirror, his back to her, naked with a sole towel wrapped around his body. Betty swallowed and bit down on her bottom lip, blood roaring in her ears. 

"Jug." He turned, grinning when he saw the lusty look in her eyes. 

"You like what you see?" He said, his face smug. 

"Definitely." She breathed, giggling, "I'm trying to find Zooey's comb, have you seen it?" 

As he put on some boxers he nodded, "Yeah, I think it's in the bathroom." 

She hurried over there, grabbing the comb and some spray before making her way back to Zooey. 

The child was still sitting quietly on the couch, captured by the tv. "Hey hon, I'm just going to fix your hair, alright?" 

"Ma-ma." She babbled, giggling as her mother sat down behind her. 

Betty gently took ahold of her daughter's wet hair and started to untangle it. 

Preparing Zooey took a lot longer than Betty had anticipated, and so she did her own makeup quickly and pinned her hair up. Hopefully her mother wouldn't make a comment about the messiness of it all, but she knew that was a small probability. 

To top it off, she slipped her feet into a pair of heals. "Ready!" She said, breathless and already tired.

"Great." Jughead said, handing her her coat. She looked up at him, smiling at the suit she saw stuck to his body. 

"You look quite dashing, Jones." 

"Why thank you, you aren't bad yourself Cooper." His eyes raked up and down her dress clad body, grinning. 

"Alright. Let's go." She decided, picking up her daughter from the couch and lifting her in her arms. 

They made their way to the car, strapping Zooey in the child seat, and drove over to the Cooper's mansion. 

"They have a freaking valet?" Jughead gaped, as they pulled into the large circular driveway to the Cooper mansion.

"It's just for the party," Betty explained, but she felt somewhat embarrassed by the excess. These things had always seemed ostentatious to her, but now it made her feel almost sick, particularly after having lived in a small trailer for over a year now and loving every second of it.

They got out of the car, Betty taking Zooey from the back seat. The three of them walked to the front door. 

"Well, here goes nothing," she said, and pressed the doorbell. A woman she didn't recognize opened the door, and gazed at them expectantly.

"Uh, Mr. Jones and Ms. Cooper," Betty said, stumbling slightly over her words. Jughead reached over and squeezed her shoulder in support. The maid motioned them in, and took their coats.

Jughead reached over and moved Zooey into his own arms, and they walked into the living room. Betty felt like she was about to faint from anxiety.

Alice had barely spent a second not staring at the door, and instantly noticed the three come in. She walked over to them, a smile across her lips. 

"Elizabeth! You made it." She said happily, tenderly hugging her daughter. As they pulled back, Alice turned to search for her husband. "Hal, they're here!" 

"Mom, dad," Betty started when her father joined them. "This is Jughead, and this is your granddaughter Zooey."

The two grandparents turned to to look at the little girl, Alice's eyes filling with tears. Jughead carefully handed the girl over to her. 

"Hi Zooey, I'm your grandmother." The child's eyes were in a slight frown and she turned in Alice's arms, trying to crawl back to Jughead. 

He stepped up to them, gently stroking Zooey's hair. "It's alright hon, your grandmother is a good woman." Jughead told the child and she hesitated for a moment but faced Alice again. 

"So, you are Jug-head?" Hal asked, looking at Jughead intently. 

"Yes, I'm Jughead Jones, Betty and Zooey have been staying with me in Riverdale." He said, his hand slipping to take ahold of Betty's waist. 

Alice looked up at that move, handing the giggly child in her arms to Hal. "Elizabeth? Are you sleeping with this.. this hobo?" 

"Mom!" Betty exclaimed, offended and startled. "There's a baby here." 

"We are going to talk about this Elizabeth. And please, fix your hair!" Alice demanded, taking the child from Hal again and walking with her to the filled living room. 

Zooey seemed unbothered by it all. She joyfully giggled to her grandmother as they played a simple game of peek a boo. 

Betty's eyes fell back on Jughead who stood nervously in the hallway. "They hate me already." She pressed her lips together.

"I'm sorry Jug, they're quite impossible." She apologised, clutching his arms with hands. "Just one night." 

"Just one night." With that promise they stepped into the living room, faux smiles across their faces. 

For a while they mingled, talking to people Betty was supposed to know but had never seen before in her life. They smiled politely, sipped on their drinks and wished everyone a Merry Christmas. 

Both of them kept a steady glance at Zooey, but she seemed to bond with her grandparents, Hal in particular. 

The little girl was crawling and hobbling all over the carpet, Hal chasing her carefully. 

After a while Zooey crawled over to her mother, tugging on her leg. "Ma-ma." She babbled, reaching her arms up. 

Betty smiled, picking her up and cradling her in her arms. "Hey hon, you having fun?" Zooey nodded excitedly, nuzzling herself against her mother's chest. "You're a bit tired, aren't you?" Instead of answering, the little girl yawned. 

"Jug?" Betty called, turning to search him. He looked up from his conversation with one of Betty's second cousins, his brows raising in question. "She's tired, we should put her to rest for a bit." Jughead quickly walked over to them. 

"Yeah, you want me to take her?" 

"No, I think I've got it. Just need to ask my mom for—" As she turned to find her mom, her body froze when she saw her. 

She was talking to a guy, but not just a guy. Christopher. 

Jughead immediately took notice of her changed demeanour, and quickly hoisted Zooey into his own arms before she'd drop her.

Betty didn't hesitate to walk over to her mother. "Mom, what the hell?" 

"Elizabeth! How wonderful, Christopher's here!"

"I can see that mom. Why would you do that? Why would you invite him?" Christopher stood there, awkward and confused as usual.

"Elizabeth, don't be so rude! He is the father of your baby and our family friend. Of course I invited him." Betty stood in front of her mother, her fists clenched in anger. 

"You are impossible, mom!" She tried to keep her voice low, but her mom was really working on her nerves. "Christopher, hi, good to see you again, I guess."

Christopher still stood there, quite startled and unsure of how to respond. "Betty, you're here." 

"Of course I am, Chris. But I think I'm leaving." She said, spinning around on her heels and walking back to Jughead and Zooey. 

"We're leaving." She told him, grabbing his hand and walking past her mom and Christopher, but Chris stopped them. 

"That's.. that's our daughter." He mumbled, looking at the tiny blonde girl cuddled in Jughead's arms. 

Betty faced him, nodding. "Yes this is her." The sleepy girl opened her eyes, gazing at the strange brunette man in front of her. 

Jughead noticed Zooey was wrestling to crawl out of his grip so he gently put her down on the ground. Betty took ahold of Jughead's shoulder, supporting herself. 

A silence fell over the group as Christopher kneeled down in front of the girl, smiling. She waddled closer to the man, touching his face with her tiny fingers. "Can you please stay for a while?" Christopher asked hopelessly, turning his sight to Betty.

She looked over to Jughead, who nodded with a dash of hesitation in his eyes. "Okay, but just for a little while." She finally decided, a flash of guilt washing over her as she watched the man interact with his daughter for the first time. 

She could feel Jughead getting tensed beside her as Zooey clearly accepted the man to be near her. "Nothing will change, Jug, I promise." She whispered by his ear, gripping his hand. 

"I know." He answered, but the hesitation was still evident in his eyes. 

The couple decided to eat something, making sure Christopher and Hal both stayed with Zooey as they walked away to the buffet. Alice had already made her way back to the guests, trying to keep the attention away from her teenaged daughter's child. 

As Betty and Jughead filled their plates with delicious goods, Betty could suddenly hear her daughter's audible cry from a distance. She whipped her head around, almost dropping the plate in her hands. 

Christopher was still kneeled by Zooey, but the words he spoke to her made Betty's blood boil. 

"I'm your real daddy, sweetheart, not the other man." He was tugging onto Zooey's arm who was crying now, trying to free herself from the man's grasp. 

"Christopher get the hell away from my daughter!" She yelled, storming over there. "I swear to god Chris, you do not have the right to talk to her like that!" She grabbed him by the collar, pushing him against the nearest walls as her eyes spit fire. 

Jughead had watched the scene unfold and quickly followed suit behind Betty. The little girl crawled over to Jughead, standing by his feet with her teary eyes and reaching her arms up in the air as she said, "da-da." 

The entire room went quiet. All staring at the girl as Jughead picked her up in his arms, his eyes glossy with tears. Betty let go of Christopher's collar, rushing to Jughead's side. 

"Da-da." She babbled again, a little smile coming over her face. The first tears were now coming down Betty's cheeks as she watched her little girl interact with Jughead. 

He managed to look up from the child in his hands and faced Betty with an uncertain look in his eyes. "Is that— Is that okay?" 

Before Betty could answer, Alice's high pitched voice came through, "That is most certainly not okay, young man. That girl is not your daughter and you have no right to act like it."

"Mom!" Betty yelled, stopping her mother before she could continue ranting insults to her boyfriend. "For once in your life, please, shut up! This is not your decision to make, it's mine. Jughead is my soulmate, and he has every right he needs." Alice gasped audibly at the confession. Betty turned back to Jughead, "It's more than okay, I promise. Can you take her out to the car, I'll be there in a second." She gave him a quick kiss and stroked her daughter's hair. 

He didn't turn to leave, instead he moved in front of Betty, facing her mother with Zooey on his hip. "I have been listening all night to you insulting Betty in any way possible. Whether it was about her looks or about what she ate or about how she raised Zooey or about how she chose her own path of life. Betty chose to leave, she didn't want this life for Zooey and she only came here tonight because she felt guilty that you hadn't seen her before." He paused, looked over his shoulder where Betty stood, smiling gratefully. 

"I don't have a right to call Zooey my daughter, I know that. But she has every right to see me as her father. For the past year I've been there for her, I was there when she got the chicken pox, I was there when she woke up crying and Betty was too exhausted to even move a limb, I was there when she took her first steps and spoke her first words. I know Betty took Zooey away from you all, but none of you have actually made an effort to come looking for them. And you, Christopher, she would've let you visit as much as you wanted, but you didn't call once." He reached behind him to grasp Betty's hand with his free one. 

"Now we are leaving, mom," Betty began, clutching to Jughead for support. "I don't want Zooey to spend her first christmas with people who do nothing but fight. I don't know when we'll be back, you have a phone so maybe you should call us for a change." 

The little family left the mansion, leaving behind a group of startled people.

—

Once back home, Zooey tucked safely in her bed, Betty curled up against Jughead underneath the sheets. 

"I'm sorry for everything today." She apologised, letting her lips place feathery kisses over his shoulder.

"It's okay, Betty, it is. Plus, she called me her dad today." Betty's eyes became instantly glossy at the memory. 

"I know. And I know it got all messy, but I'd love for you to take that role if she wants you to be." 

"I'd love that." He answered, turning his head to press a deep kiss on her lips. 

She pulled back with a gasp, "I forgot to give you your gift!" She exclaimed and before Jughead could protest she was already jumping out of the bed. 

When she came back only seconds later, there was an envelope in her hands. As she settled under the sheets beside him again, she handed it to him. 

"What is this?" He wondered, taking the piece of paper out. As he read the words, tears started to fall from his eyes. 

She had altered Zooey's birth certificate. In big letters stood her new name. 

Zooey Cooper Jones

He looked up at Betty who was openly crying now. "Thank you." He murmured, pressing the piece of paper to his heart. 

“Soulmates, right?” She whispered, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on his chest where her name is scribbled. 

“Soulmates.” He leaned down, tenderly pulling down her sweats and pressing a kiss on her hip where his name lies.


End file.
